thefutureiswildfandomcom-20200215-history
C.G.'s father
C.G.'s Father is one of the best robotics engineer of his era. He help design the Time Flyer and its robotic crew. He is always overly concerned with the safety and wellbeing of his teenage daughter Cassiopeia. He informs C.G. of what the crew's mission objectives are in each era and environment. He generally disapproves with having "primitives" (the children from the early 21st century) on board the ship, but since they have proven to be highly capable, and keeps his daughter's moral up, he has had a change of heart - even refraining from calling the kids "primitives". Of all the kids, he has the most appreciation for Luis, as they shares the same intellectual and scientific interests. Until the events of "Sweet Home Pangaea II", he was unaware of Squibbon. He often refers to C.G. by her birth name, Cassiopeia, or by only calling her "daughter" though he would occasionally call her "C.G." It is unknown who his wife is or if she is alive or not, but it is likely that he is a widower. Appearance He appears as a middle-age man, with gray hair and a "chin curtain" beard. Like his daughter, he has blue eyes, with two blue gossamer markings, and is dressed in a blue jumpsuit. Personality Like his daughter, he is solemn and analytical. He is cold and serious, espicially towards his daughter. Although he comes off reserved and concerned with the success of the mission, he is deeply concerned with the safety and well-being of his daughter, as he cannot express himself emotionally. As much as he tries to be flexible with the sake of the mission, his analytical nature makes him inflexible when situations go out of the parameters he could not had foreseen. Relationships CG`s father and CG He comes off strict and demanding of his daughter, but this is do to being overprotective of her. He apparently raised her on his own after the death of CG's mother, in a era with only a few amenities. In his desire to make sure that she succeeds in her mission and returns home safely, he keeps her from learning on her own to become a more effective leader. Once CG proved that she is a capable leader, he stepped back to gave her more flexibility to lead the mission. CG's father and the Crew (Emily, Ethan and Luis) Initially, he disapproved of CG of bringing "primitives" aboard the ship. Over time, they proven their competence and usefulness to the mission. He also realized that CG could not go it alone, and needed friends her own age — something she never had in her own era. Eventually, after protests by CG, he stopped calling them "primitives." Of all of the young crew, the one that sticks out to CG's dad is Luis. He was taken aback by Luis's high intelligence and scientific knowledge. They had an unintentional moment of bonding in "Toratonage," were Luis called him "Big C." CG's Father and Squibbon He was never told about Squibbon until late in the series, as he would disapprove of CG have a "pet". Besides the fact that it could unintentionally sabotage the mission (with it did, early on in the mission), but it could run off and take root on another era, and should it have young, they could contaminate the era with an invasive species. Once he found out, he was disappointed with CG for hiding it from him, but he allowed it for her sake. Trivia * CG's Father is voiced by Cedric Smith, who also voiced Professor Charles Xavier in the 1992 X-Men cartoon. * His real name was never stated in the show or production notes. * He has never mentioned or acknowledged his wife throughout the series. * The origin of the two markings that is found near the right eyes of CG's father and his daughter is unknown. * He is the only adult human character to appear on the show. CG, Emily, Ethan and Luis (the four other human characters) are all teenagers. Gallery Production Art CG'sfatherImage.jpg|Full-figure of CG's Father CG's_Father_final_model.jpg|Final model and sketch of Luis CG and her father about to seperate.jpeg|Screen capture of CG and her father at departure. CG hugs her father.jpeg|Screen capture of Father and Daughter embrace each other. Image.jpg|Screen capture of him biding his daughter farewell Fan Art Linus close up.jpeg|CG's Father portent by Wildgirl2000 Linus.jpeg|CG's Father full-figure by Wildgirl2000 Category:Characters